The present invention relates to a method of constructing an ion guide, an ion guide or component of an ion guide, an annular ion guide, an ion mobility spectrometer, a Time of Flight mass analyser and a mass spectrometer.
Ion guides are known comprising a plurality of electrodes mounted between two printed circuit boards. The electrodes which are mounted between the two printed circuit boards each comprise an aperture through which ions are transmitted in use.
GB-2416915 discloses an RF multipole rod system.
GB-2451239 discloses a microfabricated stacked ring electrode ion guide assembly.
WO 2008/157019 discloses an ion transport device and modes of operation thereof.
EP-1505635 discloses an ion guide comprising two interleaved comb arrangements.
It is desired to provide an improved ion guide and an improved method of constructing such an ion guide.